


Ten Tiny Fics

by Aeiouna



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-12
Updated: 2008-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for that "put your iPod on shuffle, write ten fics for the first ten songs" meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Tiny Fics

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used at the end of the fic.

1****  


Tsuna Sawada had a secret. No, it had nothing to do with the mafia, because anyone who was close to him already knew that. It wasn't about Kyoko either... well it kinda was. How was he to tell everyone around him that he wasn't into Kyoko anymore, that he was faking it every time he blushed in her presence?

The bigger problem Tsuna had was, more or less, who he was crushing on. The older man crashed into his life (literally) one day and Tsuna hasn't looked back since. The hair, the eyes, everything.

Tsuna was in love with Dino.

2****  


Tsuna had a love/hate relationship with Haru. It seemed like half the time, Haru hated him. I mean, she tended to get on his case about Reborn, or Lambo, or I-Pin or whoever. Look, it wasn't Tsuna's problem, really.

Then there's the other side to Haru. The one when she turns into this raving fangirl, blushing and squealing every time Tsuna walked by her. What was Haru's problem?

Alright, so as much as Tsuna hated to admit it, he liked the attention Haru would give him. She seemed to really like him, although it seemed more like the love a girl gives a celebrity than for her boyfriend.

And when she's not gushing, she's ready to kill him. What gives?

3****  


Dino flashed a 1000 yen note in Tsuna's face. "Look what I've got… let's go do something with it."

"Dino-san, 1000 yen isn't really nothing, you know," Tsuna cocked his head to the side.

"Oh, I have more of these," Dino showed a slew of them.

"D-dino-san!?" Tsuna's eyes got wide and his mouth dropped opened, "How did you?"

"Exchanged some Euros for it. Only brought a couple hundred though, didn't know I'd get this much back," he chuckled in pure Dino fashion.

Tsuna was still shocked. "What are we going to do with all that money? I've never seen that many 1000 yen notes in my life."

Dino shrugged. "I don't know. Spend it, I guess."

That moment, Dino's family left him and the money scatted. "Oops," Dino shrugged.

4

Gokudera stood at the unmarked graved. "Tenth." He still couldn’t believe Tsuna was gone. Whoever did this to him was going to pay.

He sat beside the headstone. "You deserve better than this Tenth."

Yamamoto came up beside him. "He's still here in our hearts and minds Gokudera."

Gokudera's head shot up. "Can the sappy shit baseball idiot. You're still just a baseball idiot."

"Tsuna wouldn't want you to act like this you know," Yamamoto sat beside him, "He'd want us to cherish how he lived."

"I said, quit the sappy shit," Gokudera pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

5****  


Haru's head bounced up and down in time to the music that blared from her earbuds. It was a cheery song, upbeat. Just like Haru.

Kyoko smiled pulled one earbud aside. "Hello Haru-kun."

"Kyoko-chan," Haru smiled, "Nice seeing you here."

Kyoko smiled, the kind of smiled that melted hearts. "I love this song."

"Haru does too," she smiled.

"It just brightens my mood," Kyoko leaned back after putting the earbud she'd stolen from Haru's ear into hers, "I could be having the worse day ever and I put this song on and everything is all better."

"That's what I do!" Haru exclaimed. Little by little, she was learning she had more in common with Kyoko than just self appreciation day. And each time something new was learned, she felt this pang in her stomach. It was different than when Tsuna was around, much different.

Maybe what she was feeling for Tsuna wasn’t love. Maybe Kyoko was the one she really desired… nah that's impossible.

6****  


Haru stomped into Tsuna's room. "You're a jerk Tsuna, a real jerk."

Tsuna looked at her. "What did I do?"

"I shouldn’t even need to tell you," she rolled her eyes, "You just need to fix it."

"I can't fix it if you don’t tell me what I did wrong!" Tsuna stood up. Wait, why was he fighting with Haru? Why did he care?

"I told you, you know what you did wrong!" she fixed her ponytail.

Tsuna crossed his arms. "C'mon Haru, throw me a sign here. You always do this, always come in telling me I screwed up and never telling me what exactly I did."

"You should know, that's what boyfriend's do."

"I'm not your boyfriend!" Tsuna shot back, though the thought crossed his mind that he might like it.

"This is just like you, Tsuna, just like you!" Haru closed her eyes.

"What is just like me? Not knowing what I did to make you pissed of f at me?" okay, now what getting really weird. He kept this going, maybe he wanted something to come out of this.

"Figure it out," Haru stormed out.

Tsuna plopped on his bed. He didn’t know how to fix what was wrong with Haru if she didn’t tell him. It wasn’t like he could read minds. "Hey Reborn, got a mind reading bullet?"

7****  


She needed to get over him. It was over. Haru had told Tsuna that she needed some space, some time alone. She hadn’t wanted to do it, but Tsuna took it the wrong way and left her for Kyoko.

She had even said it was her, not him. But he didn’t listen.

She wasn’t going to cry. She wasn’t a baby and she wasn’t going to cry.

This wasn't about Tsuna. At all. Haru needed to keep reminding herself it wasn’t about Tsuna. Yeah, she was going to miss him. He was her first love, but it was time for her to live for Haru.

This was going to be harder than she thought. Every time she saw him with Kyoko her heart broke. She'd turn on her heels and head home.

But she wasn’t going to cry. She was too old to be crying over guys. Even Tsunayoshi Sawada. Especially Tsunayoshi Sawada.

She wasn't going to cry. It was her mantra. She wasn't going to cry.

She cried for Tsuna that night.

8****  


This was new and exciting for Kyoko. Wow, an actual relationship, but with another girl. She had heard of it, but she never expected it would happen to her.

She wasn’t surprised it was Haru who she fell for. But there was a problem.

Kyoko was supposedly too innocent to be in a filthy relationship with another girl. Ryohei would surely kill her, and Tsuna's heart would break. So they had to keep everything a secret.

Because she would be damned if something messed up her and Haru's relationship. So they resorted to secret rendezvous and stolen kissed behind backs.

She needed this, but she couldn’t tell anyone. They wouldn’t get it. They'd shake their heads or give confused looks.

She loved Haru, and she would do whatever it took for them to be together. If Haru was to be the one constant in her life, so be it. It was the only constant she wanted.

9

Dino wasn’t gay, but he sure acted like it around Tsuna. Alright, so he had a little crush on Tsuna, and he told everyone. Except Tsuna.

Tsuna was madly in love with Dino. Everyone around them said Dino felt the same way, but Tsuna wasn’t going to give in to hearsay. Until Dino said so himself, he wasn’t going to believe it.

Dino did flirt with Tsuna, it seemed like it was everyday. And the "cute little brother" remarks, they had to mean something, right?

But until Dino actually said, "Tsuna, I like you I need you," he wasn’t going to believe it.

And damn it, why was Dino apparently telling everyone else but him? That was hardly fair. He shouldn’t be last. He should be first. After all, he was the one Dino liked.

10****  


Haru's feelings for Tsuna were hindering her. She was comparing every boy in her school, in Namimori, even in the high schools, to Tsuna "No Good" Sawada. And that wasn't fair to her.

Tsuna wasn’t even into her, and yet, he was all she thought about. Every thought she had, every word she spoke, somehow related to Tsuna.

She used to be this strong willed, tough, take no shit from anyone type a girl. Tsuna was changing her. She became, dare she say it, a fangirl.

Tsuna was suffocating her, figuratively. As much as she hated the change she was going through, she was powerless to stop it.

It was as though she wanted to be drowned for how she felt about Tsuna. She needed it now, it was a part of her. A part of her she despised, yes, but a part of her nonetheless.

Tsuna Sawada was an addiction, and Haru Miura was hooked.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. w-inds. - Top Secret  
> 2\. LFO - Every Other Time  
> 3\. *NSYNC – Just Got Paid  
> 4\. Hanson – With You In Your Dreams  
> 5\. Hinoi Team – Now and Forever  
> 6\. Backstreet Boys – Darlin'  
> 7\. Fergie – Big Girls Don't Cry  
> 8\. t.A.T.u – Not Gonna Get Us  
> 9\. Britney Spears – Don't Let Me Be The Last To Know  
> 10\. Kelly Clarkson – Addicted


End file.
